I Get Depressed Sometimes !
by veggie-mona
Summary: Sara Sidle, Maybe one day i be truly happy.
1. Nightmare

O My, O my.Ooooooh my GOD. You are so fucking tight. His penis pushing into her virgina has hard as he could. He could hear her

crying.Tears rolling down her face. He felt sorry for her but it felt so good.Anyway if dad does it,why cant i.

Sara collapsed onto the bed. Even though she was sore as hell, she softly rubbed her hand over her stomach. Mommy's here.


	2. Present

GET OFF ME, PLEASEEEE GET OFF ME. Sam your hurting me ... Sara in bed tossing and turning. Her clothes soaked to the

bone, suddenly waking up from her nightmare. Pulling her tired body out of bed, passing the mirror she looks at her red, puffy face. Ignoring it

and walking straight to the fridge she opens a bottle of beer, the cold liquid pouring down her throat. She throws her empty bottle in the trash

can and decides to get ready for work.

Walking into the break room she realises shes late when she sees that Grissom has already handed out the assignments. Greg spots Sara

first. Yelling Yo Sar where you been, we ... before being cut off my Grissom ordering the night staff to start work. Starting to walk to his

office before asking Sara to join him.

Walking into his office he offers Sara a seat before closing his office door and walking towards his chair. Grissom im sorry im late. My alarm

stop working. Sara youve been late six times in the past two weeks. What is going on with you. Sara was beginning to losing her temper.

Grissom i said im sorry it will not happen again. His everything alright. You look as though you haven't slept in days, your starting to look

extremely skinny which means your not eating probably. Sara was losing it now...Grissom who the HELL do you think you are. You can

talk, working all hours, eating when you get chance, i mean when was the last time you went home. So don't you dare...SARA we aren't

talking about me are we, I'm not the one whos late to work looking like a dead corpse. FUCK YOU GRISSOM, and with that she grabbed

her assignment, slamming the door behind her.

Somethings going on with her, im worried.

This is my first story ive ever written, im kind of experimenting. lol. Anyway if i make a mistake, please tell me, especially if its boring. Please leave a review. Mona x PS Merry Christmas everyone.


	3. Get Off Me

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. I really miss Sara. 

Sara you ok. I'm fine Greg. You can always talk to me you know. I'm always here. Thanks Greg but honestly I'm fine. I'm just tired.Working

too many doubles i guess. Stop looking at me like that Greg. I said I'm fine. Come on we have work to do.With that she walked off to start

the car.

Arriving at the crime scene Brass informed her and Greg that they were working a murder. A young woman had been found naked in the bath

tub in a luxury hotel room.The guys are processing the room and Catherine's already talking to security. Great, fantastic another rape case.

Why didn't i read the assignment. Brass pulled her out of her thoughts. Cookie you ok ? Yeah I'm ok. I'm going to talk to David. Walking into

the hotel bathroom she saw the victim just lying there. Bruises covering every part of her body. Needle punctures on her arms. Catherine

walked in saying the victim checked in requesting a king size bed as her boyfriend would be joining her. We have a image from the security

camera right outside the room but the bastard just happens to have his face covered. What do we have David. Well Sara her name is Emily

Sam. Cause of death is a slit to her throat. With the amount of beer bottles and needles i can say they had a party. Sara was starting to feel

sick, why rape her when she referred to him as her boyf...Sara gave a dirty look as she was cut off my Catherine. Power, he probably

wanted to gain her trust. Hes probably planned this from the moment they met. Feeling the need for some air Sara rushes outside just in time

to throw up over someones shoes. Looking up to apologise she comes face to face with Gill Grissom before collapsing just in time for him to

catch her in his arms. Grissom shouting to anyone who hears him, i need an Ambulance. Placing her on the ground he wipes the vomit away

before checking for a pulse. Relived when he finds one. Sara SARA can you hear me, DAVID get over here. sirens can be heard in the

background. What happened.?

I don't know she threw up and passed out. Just then the paramedics arrived with Grissom telling them what happened. Shes got a weak pulse

we need to get her to the hospital NOW. With that the paramedics placed Sara in the back of the Ambulance with Grissom jumping in.

An hour later Grissom is pacing the corridor where the rest of the team are sitting when a doctor comes out.

Mr Grissom, Miss Sidle is sleeping now.

Whats wrong with her?

Weve gave her some fluids as she was serially dehydrated. Shes a stone under weight which is why she passed out. Also drinking alcohol on an empty stomach is not a good idea.

Alcohol, Grissom was about to ask the doctor a question but was cut off my Saras screams in the room opposite.

GET OFF ME GET OFF ME, doctors rushing in to calm Sara down, pulling her back down onto the bed before giving her sedative.

Grissom looking at the scene in front of him, Whos she telling to get off ?

please review.


	4. The Kick !

This Chapter is a little sick in parts.

Fourteen year old Sara was lying in bed. Stroking her four month old baby bump. She didn't know much about periods and sex. Well what

she did know was if her father was using her body as a sex object, with her brother copying a few years later, if that was called sex then it just

made her feel sick.

The pass few weeks the baby had started to move. It scared the hell out of her the first time it happened...

_Lying in bed just staring up at the ceiling. Wondering where her life was going and the purpose of it all. She wanted to fall asleep _

_but was scared her father or brother would be visiting and with the thunder and lighting she had no chance of falling asleep. She was _

_starting to feel cold and started to pull her sheets up to her neck that was until something inside her kicked her in the stomach. She _

_shot out of bed, lifted up her baggy top and stood in front of the mirror. Placing her hand onto her stomach, a second later her baby _

_started to move again. Smiling at her refection, Sara fell in love instantly._

Sara was starting to fall asleep when she heard footsteps outside her bedroom door. Closing her eyes praying that the person on the other side

of the door would walk away. All hopes were shattered when her bedroom door opened and closed.

Opening her eyes she came face to face with Bill Sidle, her father.

" Dad is there something i can help you with? "

" Yeah Sara there is and seeing that your slut of a mother is out, your the only one who can fulfil my needs. Ending with a smirk on his face

" Dad please I'm not feeling well, please... "tears building up in her eyes

" Not feeling well. Thats probably because you ate a five course meal for supper. You want to cut down on your intake of food young lady.

You've started to put on weight you FAT COW. Saying that it turns me on even more, something to grab on to when I'm fucking your brains

out.

Tears now rolling down her face, she feels his hand going under her bed sheets, resulting in her getting a slap across the face for trying to push

his dirty hand away.

" Try that again Sara and i wont be as nice"

Looking at the ceiling she could feel his fingers in her entrance, rotating a finger on her sensitive nub.

" Please stop Dad, PLEASE"

Ignoring his daughter's pleads Bill Sidle starts pumping his fingers, Sara trying to hold it in, not wanting to let out a moan...

" O GOD SARA Yes,O GOD with his own hand pumping himself, Trying to get out of his grip, Bill finds himself being turned on even more.

Forcing her pyjamas trousers down, he buries his weight on her and with one push, forces his penis into her opening with Sara crying out in pain.

"DADDY"

"Your hurting me"

Bill ignores her and starts pumping and pumping, letting out moans of his own when he hears her beneath him, trying not to let out a moan for

her current orgasm.

" O00000000000 FUCK YEAH" pumping in and out he finally releases his seed, collapsing onto Sara.

Sara crying her eyes out,with her hands over her face, Bill gets a shock of his own when something kicks him in the stomach. Jumping off the bed ...

" What the FUCK ..."

Vomiting over onto the floor, Sara comes face to face with

" GRISSOM"

Please review. Sorry if its a bit sick in most parts.Mona x


	5. Chapter 5

Hi i`m not good at writting stories, this is the best i can do. Hope you like it x

Sara woke up turning her head to see Grissom entering the room. Having left the room for five minutes to grab a cup of coffee Grissom looked at the state of Sara "Sara you're burning up"; as he touched her forehead, sweat dripping like buckets of rain. "I`m fine Griss, I`ve just been sooooooooo tired lately " Slurring her words, as her head starts to bound and every strength gone from her body. Wiping her face with the back of her hand, Sara looks at Grissom with concerned across his face as she starts to come round realises she's in hospital with Grissom at her side. "Sara here have some water, that was some nightmare you had before, want to talk about it", Sara`s body starts to violently shake as she starts to cough up blood, with her vision blurred. "I NEED HELP IN HERE........" , as Grissom try's to hold her still, with no luck as Sara collapses into his arms' as she goes into unconsciousness.

PAST

Bill Sidle looks at Sara`s stomach in shock as it moves beneath him again. "Your FUCKING PREGNANT you dirty piece of shit" "I didn't know Dad please, it`s not my fault, I didn't know what was happening, then I realised as I started feeling movement and my stomach was getting bigger. So I started to wear baggy clothes, I didn't know what to do."

" You`ve done this on purpose to get me into trouble you fucking BITCH { punching her in the stomach} " Please Dad don't hurt my baby please, clutching her stomach " " Don't hurt your baby, you're telling me what to FUCKING DO, I show you Sara , pushing her legs apart and shoving his throbbing erect penis into her virginal, pushing it in as far as he possibly could, pumping in and out like a wild animal, ignoring Sara`s screams of pain as he looks into her eyes with rage, pulling his knife out of his chest pocket , squeezing her mouth shut as he shoves the knife into her stomach , all the while continuing to pump.

Laura Sidle comes home early from her part time job, entering an unusual quiet house. Going upstairs to change as she hears muffling cries coming from her daughter's bedroom, banging the door open seeing the horrific sight in front of her. Sara covered in blood, with open empty eyes as Laura pushes her husband off of her , O MY GOD ,BABY , BABY lifting Sara into her arms, looking at her injuries clearly in shock , " what the HELL have you done to our FUCKING DAUGHTER " " the bitch deserved it, I see the way she looks at me, she loves every minute of it" Laura retrieves her phone from her jeans pocket, continuing to hold Sara all the while staring at the pocket knife covered in blood " Hello this is Laura Sidle at 32 Allow Drive I need an ambulance and I would also like to confess to the murder of my husband " as she places Sara down and throws herself at Bill Sidle stabbing him repeatedly to death.

Present

"Sara can you hear me" Grissom moving aside as he allows the Doctor`s to do their job.


End file.
